


Babysitting Yuzu

by QueenXIV



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: And gets high on anaesthesia, Brian is so done with them, Funny shit my friend and I think about, M/M, Poor Javi, Yuzu gets his wisdom teeth out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: Yuzuru gets his wisdom teeth taken out, and thus, is high as a kite on anaesthesia. Brian doesn't even know why he did it and Javier is just enjoying it too much. And Yuzu babbles a lot.





	Babysitting Yuzu

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeiyo. I should be updating other fics but man, this was just there I couldn't ignore it. So, my friend and I have a yuzuvier project going on and drugged because of medicine Yuzuru appeared and man, I just couldn't resist. I love me some good after-anaesthesia youtube videos and they are just so hilarious. So, imagine cute Yuzu being hilarious. It is kinda meh but well, I did what I could to entertain. 
> 
> If you wanna find me on tumblr @trassh-on-ice or IG @yuzuuonice you can come and rant to me abouuuut anything at all. Or just tell me how shitty this is. (no don't do that pls thats mean)

He knew he was going to fall before he even leaped, that Axel was doomed. Just as his butt touched the firm ice, the door of the rink swung open. Brian was carrying what seemed a lump that was half-lying half-hanging off him. With a small smile, Javi noticed that the lump was Yuzuru; Brian was having a hard time trying to get him to walk in the direction he wanted, as the Japanese boy was very adamant to make his way to the rink instead of the benches.

 

Javi quickly approached the side of the rink and put on his guards, wiping the sweat of his brow with his worn-down towel. Brian was trying to talk Yuzuru into something, but the Japanese boy had noticed Javi from the corner of his eye and he smiled brightly at the Spaniard. Javier loved how his eyes almost closed when he really smiled, how his brightness seemed like it could light up an entire town. He knew he was going to have to babysit that boy for the next few hours until the anaesthesia wore off, and probably the whole weekend since Yuzuru wasn’t one for following doctor’s orders. It would be like having a son for a few days, instead of a boyfriend.

 

The day had started fairly bad. Yuzuru was already gone when he woke up; he remembered a faint kiss on his lips and his boyfriend’s voice softly telling him he was already leaving. The younger had an appointment at the dentist: his wisdom teeth were getting removed, finally, after months of whining to Javi how much his mouth hurt. Yuzuru was super scared of the surgery and had ultimately decided he’d rather not have Javi there, because he would end up crying. Instead, Brian accompanied him, because Yuzuru knew Brian would not let him cower off the surgery, like Javi would if Yuzu pushed all his buttons.

 

When Javier had woken up, the bed was already cold and there was no slim body pressing on him, begging for more sleep. The tea that Yuzu had left for him was already cold too, and it did not taste the same without the boy ranting about the latest news about videogames. Then he had gone to practice after a small jog to the rink. And god, it was an awful practice. He had not landed a single jump, and he had even tried doubles. It was not his day. His spins were travelling and his footwork was sloppy. He was considering to just go home and wait for Yuzuru there. But then, Brian and his boyfriend arrived. And the day got ten times better at just the sight of his boyfriend. His, now very loopy, cute boyfriend.

 

“Hey, how did it go?” Javier asked when he approached the pair. Brian glared at him murderously and sighed.

 

“Why did I even accept this…? Good lord… You’ll see yourself. Well, the surgery went good, he’s okay and all. They gave me the painkillers and the instructions and all. I have it in the car, couldn’t carry it with him hanging off me like a monkey.” Yuzuru chose that moment to leap off his seat and throw his arms around Javier’s neck, while whining and moaning his name like a baby.

 

“Javiiiii, Javiii….”

 

“Hey, Yuzu. How are you feeling?” Yuzuru mumbled something but the cottons that he had stuffed inside his cheeks for the bleeding prevented Javi from understanding anything of what he was saying. Javier just chuckled and seated down with Yuzu on his lap as he did not look like he was going to let go of him any moment soon.

 

“He’s been talking the whole journey on the car, I swear. They told me he sould not be talking a lot, because of the pain and all, but there he was babbling all the way, and I couldn’t shut him up because I was driving. I don’t even know half of what he said. He did comment something about you, like, a thousand times, and then something about vampires and teeth, but it was pretty much nonsense. With how drowsy he gets with medicine, I was hoping he would sleep…” Brian complained, trying to wipe off the stain of slobber in his shoulder. Javier looked at him sympathetically, cradling the grown man in his lap. “I wasn’t this bad when they took my wisdom teeth out…”

 

“You have not seen him in antibiotics. He gets loopy, it’s so funny.”

 

“I’ll admit it is hilarious now that he is not hanging off me…” Admitted Brian, chuclking at the sight of Yuzuru still whining Javier’s name incessantly.

 

“Hey, hey, Yuzu, how are you feeling?”

 

“I’m goooooood, I feeeeel goooood. You not? You are sick? Ooooooh Javiiii, not skate if you sick.” Yuzuru drawled, a loopy smile on his face. His eyes were half-closed and to Javi he looked as if he had smoked a joint, which was a pretty funny thought to him. Then, Yuzuru, proceeded to “check” Javier’s temperature, his hands trying to find his forehead but getting in his eyes on the way there. Javier put the Japanese’s hands away with a small kiss before tugging him off his lap. It took some whining and powerful tugs but finally, Yuzuru was settled on his own chair.

 

“The doctor said this strange state will only last a couple of hours, or until he goes to sleep top. However, the painkillers are quite strong so, only two per day maximum and he will also be this kind of crazy and sleepy when he takes them. Not so much as now, I hope. However, seeing this state, don’t even try to bring him to the rink until he is fully recovered.”

 

“Recovered…?” Yuzuru mumbled.

 

“Yes, honey. They took your wisdom teeth out, don’t you remember?”

 

Yuzuru’s hand instantly travelled to his mouth but Brian intercepted it before it reached it’s destination.

 

“My wisdom teeth…. So now… I’m stupid?” Yuzu’s question was so so honest that they would not help but laugh. Brian shook his head.

 

“No, Yuzu. They took your wisdom TEETH out, not your wisdom. You’re just as smart as ever, don’t worry. Now, Javi-”

 

“Briiiiiaaaaaaaan.” Yuzuru’s cry interrupted the coach. “You’re like… Best coach ever. I love you so much. I love you. I love the ice… Ooooooh I love skating. I like skating a lot. You skate? Skate is best thing. I win medal skating! Yes! Gold medal. Ooooh Brian, I love my boyfriend too. You know him? His name is Javiiiii, he is from Spain so he speak Spanish. I love Spanish too. I love Spain. And I loooooooove Javi. You know Javiii???”

 

“Yes, Yuzu, I know Javi.” Brian said, with an indulgent smile. The awe-struck face that Yuzuru had next took Brian and Javier by surprise and had them both laughing. He looked genuinely surprise.

 

“Reaaaaally? You know Javi??? Woooooow.” Then, Yuzuru, noticing another presence around, turned to Javi. He blinked a few times and them smiled happily. “Heeeeeey. You are so handsooomeeee. Very handsomeee. Are you siiingle?”

 

Javier could not believe it. Yuzuru, his high as a kite boyfriend, was trying to hit on him, probably not even remembering who he was. He burst out laughing, but it did not deter the Japanese boy, who continued asking about his relationship status, much to Brian’s and Javier’s entertainment.

 

“No, I am not single. I have a boyfriend.” Javier answered with a chuckle, when Yuzu asked for the hundredth time about it. But the reaction was totally unexpected: Yuzuru’s eyes filled instantly with tears that spilled dramatically from his eyes with choked sobs. The Japanese boy cried despairingly, snot and tears running down his face. Brian left Javier alone to console his boyfriend, who was now crying over the fact that HIS boyfriend was not single.

 

Javier’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Yuzuru was alerting everyone with his wails and in-between every sob, he babbled things in Japanese, and Javier was sure he had caught his name in the babbling a few times.

 

“Hey, now, Yuzu, hey, why are you crying? Come on, hey. Stop, why are you crying?” Javier tried to grab his hands, because the boy was furiously rubbing his eyes and his hands were dangerously near his mouth, which was still full of cotton and blood.

 

“B-because you’re really handsome… And I want marry you! But you love other!” Exclaimed Yuzuru between his sobs and hiccups, his whole body trembling against Javi, who had him in a tight hold, mostly to try and hold his hands out of his face. The cottons were dangerously close to falling from Yuzuru’s lips, and Javier could barely do anything about it without risking Yuzuru touching them himself. Tracy, who had been watching the show a few meters apart, went to Javi’s rescue. He grabbed Yuzuru’s hand and made soothing noises, like Yuzuru was a wild animal, while Javier, carefully and trying not to hurt him, put the cottons back into his mouth. Yuzu had barely even noticed it, too caught up in his sadness.

 

“Come on, Javi is already your boyfriend, Yuzuru!” Said Tracy, rubbing calming circles on the boy’s hands. And then the sobs stopped, as fast as they had started. Yuzuru’s mouth was agape, the cottons making his cheeks look full, like a hamster, and Javier thought that even though he had his cheeks wet and stained and his eyes red from crying, he still looked unfairly cute.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, don’t you remember, you were telling Brian all about your Spanish boyfriend, and that’s him!”

 

Yuzuru stared at Javi, as if he didn’t believe it. Javier chuckled and nodded. “Yes, Yuzu, I’m your boyfriend.”

 

And then the crying started again. Javier could hear Brian snickering a few meters apart from them and he could sense all the eyes on them. Thankfully, the Cricket Club was not crowded and only Javier Raya, Jun Hwan and a few others were there to witness a very drugged Yuzuru.

 

“Hey, now, why are you crying?” Javier asked, pulling Yuzuru against him again, sighing with a smile.

 

“I-I’m… I-I’m-m just…” Yuzu tried hard to articulate his words but the sobs barely left him time to breath and even Tracy couldn’t pretend this was not funny anymore. “S-so happy… M-my b-boyfriend… V-ver… V-very h-h-handsome…” And then he dissolved into sobs again. And Tracy and Brian couldn’t hold it anymore; they both burst out laughing, tears leaking from his eyes.

 

Usually, Yuzuru was so composed. He had only cried when he had won major competitions, and even then, he was fairly composed. Not even Javi had had the chance to see him crying like that before: full-on sobbing, with snot and fat tears leaking, hiccups and sobs that left his breathless. It was pitiful, if the reasons had not been known, but knowing why he was crying only made it funny. Javier however, suppressed his grin and kissed Yuzuru’s crown.

 

“You’re so sweet, but come on, you don’t have to cry, calm down okay?”

 

Yuzuru nodded, hiccups still rattling his small frame from time to time. Tracy had given him his Pooh, basically for the tissues, but Yuzu had taken it and was holding it fiercely against his chest, his eyes shut, willing to calm himself down. Maybe the anaesthesia was wearing down already, Javier sure hoped it was; no matter how funny it was to see Yuzuru like this, he knew the boy was having a bad time and would regret everything come tomorrow.

 

“Javi.” Yuzu’s small voice broke through the silence that had spread between the pair. Javier had been watching the training session, with Yuzuru still tight against his body in an embrace. “We should have baby.”

 

So, no, the anaesthesia was not wearing off. Javier blushed and looked at Yuzuru with wide blown eyes. “What…?”

 

“Yes… I get pregnant… And we have very cute baby. Little Javi. Or little Yuzu. And we teach to skate. And we dress like Pooh.” And the worst part was, that, while saying all that, he looked completely serious. Javier was completely shocked: could Yuzuru be speaking his inner wishes? Of course, there was no way the boy would get pregnant, but could maybe Yuzuru be craving to form a family with Javier…?

 

“What…? A baby.. But, you are still skating.”

 

“And baby will skate too!”

 

“But baby’s are too small to skate, Yuzu. You have to take care of the baby first.”

 

Yuzuru fell quiet again, seemed to ponder Javier’s words. “Then I don’t want baby anymore. We can get dog. Teach dog to skate.”

 

Javier burst out laughing. Yuzuru still looked deadly serious, but his frown broke into a smile when he heard Javier’s ringing laugh. He started laughing too, even though he probably didn’t even know why. Javier kissed Yuzu’s hair and the boy giggled even more against the Spaniard’s chest.

 

“Sure, Yuzu. We get dog.” Javier said. For a moment, it had all turned from serious to light again. Sure, he was not opposed at all to the idea of forming a family with Yuzuru, but the thought that the Japanese boy was maybe ready to do it at the moment had terrified Javi. He was not ready; he had yet a lot to give and Yuzu still had a brilliant career ahead of him. Thankfully, the boy had been even happier at the news of having a dog than a baby. Sure, they were ready to add another member to their nest, but not a baby, not yet; especially, after having to babysit a drugged Yuzuru, which was probably easier than a real baby, turned to be so hard. His cottons had fallen off his mouth and he could see the gums bleeding; that would hurt him, but he would have to wait till home because Yuzuru was sure going to put up a struggle against the medicine and attentions he needed.

 

 “I love you so much, Yuzu.” Whispered Javi, the words leaving his lips without even thinking about it, it was just natural to remind his boy every now and then about that fact.

 

But Yuzuru stood still and separated himself stoically from Javier’s arms. His lips were reddened by the blood and his eyes were still puffy from crying, what made his serious look deflate quite a bit. However, Yuzuru’s voice didn’t waver when he said, in his gravest and most serious voice: “Who is Yuzu?”

 

“Come on, let’s go home.” Javier laughed, ignoring the question. Yuzuru persisted the whole journey back home, and wailed like a baby, throwing a tantrum when Javier tried to give him his painkillers. No, Javier was not ready yet. But he would be, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave kudos and comments to let me know if you liked it!


End file.
